mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Transcrições/Princesas Sonham com Carneiros Mágicos?
:galopando :Princesa Luna: Saudações, Tantabus. Estou pronta! Faça o pior que puder! grunhe :Elenco principal: sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: A Princesa Luna tá virando a Nightmare Moon – de novo! :Nightmare Moon: malignamente :Rainbow Dash: Ah é? Só que nós temos a cura pra isso! :mágicos :Nightmare Moon: malignamente Espera! O que isso está fazendo?! Não! Ela... sumiu! grunhe :Elenco principal: comemora :Princesa Luna: sobressalta-se Ah... o quê?! O meu sonho... terminou feliz? Isso. Não pode. Acontecer! : :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Incrível! :Rainbow Dash: boceja É, Rarity. Obrigada por ajeitar tudo isso. :Fluttershy: Um dia de cuidados com os nossos mascotes foi uma boa ideia. :Rarity: Hm... ronca :Opalência: alto :Rarity: Ah... ai, nossa! Ai, me desculpa! Eu não tive o meu sono da beleza normal essa noite... :Opalência: silva :Twilight Sparkle: Sabe... boceja Eu não dormi bem também. :Applejack: boceja :Rainbow Dash: ininteligivelmente :Pinkie Pie: Eu tô com sono também! :Winona: late :Applejack: Tudo bem, Winona. Hora de escovar o seu pelinho. :Gummy: de brinquedo :Winona: choraminga :esparrinhando :Applejack: Eita! Acho que eu tô cansada demais pra fazer isso direito. :Fluttershy: boceja Eu fui cedo pra cama essa noite, mas aí tive um pesadelo muito assustador. :Resto do elenco principal: Eu também! :Rainbow Dash: Ah, na verdade, o meu não era tão assustador assim. :Twilight Sparkle: Bom, o meu com certeza foi. Tinha um monstro de fumaça azul e... :Fluttershy: Ah...! :Twilight Sparkle: O que foi? :Fluttershy: Eu sonhei com esse treco de fumaça azul também. :Rarity, Applejack e Pinkie Pie: Eu também! :Rainbow Dash: E daí? Deve ser só coincidência. :Twilight Sparkle: É uma coincidência incrivelmente grande. :Spike: Huh. Por que será que eu não tive esse pesadelo? Eu dormi legal! :Rarity: ...Então, o que poderia ter causado o mesmo pesadelo em todas nós? :Twilight Sparkle: Eu não sei, mas sei quem . Spike, você pode mandar um pergaminho pra Princesa Luna? :Spike: Claro! Estou pronto. :Twilight Sparkle: "Querida Princesa Luna, ontem à noite, eu e as minhas amigas sonhamos com uma criatura feita de fumaça azul. Tenho certeza que você tá muito ocupada, boceja mas quando tiver a chance, por favor me informa se você faz alguma ideia do significado. Da sua boceja Princesa Twilight Sparkle." Pode tirar os bocejos. :sendo enrolado :Spike: fundo, assopra fogo :bate com força :Princesa Luna: Qual de vocês viu a criatura de fumaça azul no pesadelo?! :Fluttershy: Nossa, isso foi rápido! :Twilight Sparkle: Todas nós vimos. :Spike: Eu não! :Rainbow Dash, Rarity e Applejack: Ah, estamos sabendo! :Twilight Sparkle: Então você viu o monstro de fumaça também? :Princesa Luna: O Tantabus é uma criatura dos meus pesadelos, e ele escapou do meu cochilo ontem. :Fluttershy: Mas... como entrou nos nossos sonhos? :Princesa Luna: O Tantabus é um tipo de parasita. Os meus sonhos deixaram de ser suficientes pra ele. Agora ele procura outros pra infectar e corromper. Ele deve ter ficado sabendo de vocês ao vê-las no meu sonho. :Spike: Uou uou uou uou; o que você está dizendo é... você sonhou com todas elas? E não comigo? choraminga :Rainbow Dash: Então o "Fumacento" nos causou pesadelos. Grande coisa. :Princesa Luna: Eu tinha notado que o Tantabus se tornou mais poderoso, mas eu não percebi que o poder era suficiente para permitir que ele escapasse dos meus sonhos! Se o poder dele crescer, ele pode muito bem achar um jeito de escapar pro mundo real! E aí ele pode transformar Equestria toda em um pesadelo vivo! :Rainbow Dash: Tá bom, tá bom, tá bom! Eu retiro o que eu disse, isso parece muito ruim! Muito ruim! :Twilight Sparkle: Preparamos tudo exatamente como você pediu. :Princesa Luna: Ótimo. Enquanto vocês cochilam aqui, vou perseguir a criatura em qualquer sonho que ela esteja infestando. :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Vai ser como um sono de uma princesa! :Twilight Sparkle: Por falar em princesas, você não vai pedir a ajuda da Celestia também? :Princesa Luna: Não tem nada que minha irmã possa fazer. Ela não tem poder no reino do sono. Eu só consigo me deslocar de sonho em sonho; e infelizmente, nenhum pônei pode me ajudar. :Applejack: Nem nós? :Princesa Luna: Vocês menos ainda. Todas sofreram muito por minha causa. Só precisam cochilar enquanto eu caço o Tantabus . :Spike: Sei que disse que nenhum pônei pode ajudar, mas eu não sou um pônei! Vou ficar acordado e montar guarda pelas dúvidas! :Twilight Sparkle: boceja Obrigada, Spike! :Applejack: boceja O bom de não ter dormido bem ontem à noite é que agora a gente vai cair no sono. :Pinkie Pie: Tá brincando?! :Applejack: sobressalta-se :Pinkie Pie: Isso é tão animador que eu nem sei como é que vou– alto :Resto do elenco principal: sons de sono :mágicos :Rarity: Ah... olha só! Ai, é simplesmente divino! Que tal avant-garde? Ah...? :ruge :Rarity: Ai, esquece o avant-garde! Eu devia dizer en garde! Ah, ah, ah! :Princesa Luna: Ele está aqui! :rugem :Rarity: Ah...! Ai, você era um chiffon tão maravilhoso...! chora Que tipo de monstro faria isso?! :Princesa Luna: O Tantabus. :Rarity: Então vamos detê-lo! :Princesa Luna: Não, por favor! Não quero que você sofra mais por minha causa. Eu vou pegá-lo! :Rarity: Ah...! :rugem :sendo lançados :de tijolos formando :Princesa Luna: Ele foi pra outro sonho! Mas se eu quiser detê-lo, eu tenho que segui-lo onde você não consegue! :Rarity: Pode ir! :Princesa Luna: grunhe :Rarity: Serei capaz de cuidar das coisas aqui. Ah... espero...! :Pinkie Pie: Lá lá lá lá lá lá! Whee-hee! Hm-nah-nah! Woo-hoo! Lá lá lá lá lá! :ruge :Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! :Princesa Luna: Eu segui o Tantabus até aqui, agora só preciso achar— :Pinkie Pie: Desculpa! Não posso ajudar, uma ideia surgiu na minha cabeça e– hm? sobressalta-se Bolo! :esparramando :ruge :Pinkie Pie: Eca, bolo! :esparramando :mágico :Princesa Luna: Hm? Ah–! grunhe Não! :Pinkie Pie: Desculpa! :mágico :Pinkie Pie: Quem quer sorvete?! :Fluttershy: Hmm! É muito bom ser o mascote uma vez. :mágico :Angel monstruoso: rosna :Fluttershy: Uh? :Angel monstruoso: ruge :Fluttershy: Ai, não acredito! Anjo... legal, gigante e malvado...! Aaah! Ufa! Muito obrigada, Princesa! Ah...? :mágicos :sendo mastigada :Applejack: suspira Isso aqui é o que eu chamo de um sonho incrível. :mágicos :Rainbow Dash: e chutes, sons de luta :Princesa Luna: Estou vendo que o Tantabus já transformou seus cochilos em pesadelos! :Rainbow Dash: Ô, o que que cê tá falando aí? Este é o meu sonho predileto! :do soco :mágico :Rainbow Dash: Iá! :Girassóis ::Somos flores tão fofinhas ::E cantamos musiquinhas ::Olha aqui, é tanto primor ::Vou tocar com muito amor! ::toca solo de flauta :Rainbow Dash: grita :voando :mágico :Twilight Sparkle: Uh? sobressalta-se :trissam :baque :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :mágico :Twilight Sparkle: Luna! :se formando :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe :racham :Elenco principal: sobressalta-se :Spike: O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? :Fluttershy: Isso... isso foi terrível! Eu... eu nunca mais vou querer ter esse pesadelo de novo! :Rainbow Dash: estremece E nem eu! geme :Spike: Mas a Luna o pegou. Não pegou? :Princesa Luna: Sinto muito, meus amigos. Eu falhei. Ele vai voltar pra infectar os seus sonhos na próxima vez que dormirem. :Fluttershy: Oh, não! :Applejack: É. Acho que eu posso viver sem nunca mais ver essa criatura. :Princesa Luna: Mas vai ver. De novo e de novo, todas as noites, até ele se tornar poderoso pra infectar o mundo acordado! Depois do que fiz como Nightmare Moon, o fato de eu ser novamente responsável por prejudicar os outros é mais do que eu posso suportar. :Pinkie Pie: Vai ficar tudo bem! Todos cometem erros! :Princesa Luna: Mas enquanto nenhuma de vocês sonhar com outro pônei, o Tantabus permanece confinado em seus sonhos. Ainda terei a chance de pegá-lo antes que seja tarde demais. :Pinkie Pie: Ufa, é bom ouvir isso! Se bem que depois que você partiu, eu sonhei que tava tomando um sorvete gigante com toda a Ponyville enquanto fazíamos um teste para qual não estudamos. Viu? Como eu te disse! Todos cometem erros. :Twilight Sparkle: Mas isso significa que o Tantabus pode estar transformando todo sonho de Ponyville em um pesadelo! :Princesa Luna: É bem pior do que isso. Ao infectar todos esses sonhos, ele ganha cada vez mais poder. Logo ele vai conseguir escapar para o mundo real e infectar Equestria com a praga do pesadelo dele! :Rarity: Temos que ajudá-la a detê-lo antes que isso aconteça! :Fluttershy: Mas como? O Tantabus conseguiu escapar da Luna quando ele só tinha seis sonhos pra invadir. :Princesa Luna: É verdade. Com tantos sonhos pra se esconder, não sei como vou conseguir pegá-lo. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm... e se todos em Ponyville tivessem o mesmo sonho? :Princesa Luna: Eu... posso criar sonhos compartilhados, sim, mas pra tantos pôneis de uma vez... eu nunca fiz nada parecido. A quantidade de energia que isso exigiria... :Fluttershy: Bom, vale a pena tentar, não vale? :Princesa Luna: É claro. Eu faço o que for pra acabar com isso, inclusive aceitar a sua ajuda. Não posso permitir que o Tantabus escape pro mundo real. Agora vocês têm que dormir de novo, e eu espero... poder criar tal sonho. :Spike: ronca :mágicos :voador grasna :Derpy: mia :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se A Princesa Luna conseguiu! :Applejack: Hngh! Não aquerdito. Ai, que bom ver alguém da família aqui. sobressalta-se :Big McIntosh: Hm... é. :Princesa Luna: Pôneis! :Pôneis: Princesa Luna?! :Princesa Luna: Não temos tempo pra se curvarem, meus amigos! Tem uma coisa vindo, uma coisa terrível! Não – ele já chegou, gente! :rosna :Pôneis: gritam :Princesa Luna: Eu sinto muito! Eu trouxe isso pra cima de vocês! Mas eu vou acabar com ele agora! grunhe :sendo lançado :Princesa Luna: arfa :do Tantabus :Pôneis: gritam :Twilight Sparkle: Princesa! O que houve? :Princesa Luna: Ah...! Está... exigindo toda a minha força pra manter o sonho maciço junto! Vocês vão ter que detê-lo! Gostaria de não precisar pedir isso a vocês! grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: Então está com sorte. :Rainbow Dash: É! Já vamos cuidar disso! :rugem :Filthy Rich: de medo Por favor! Eu te pago o quanto você quiser! :ruge :Rainbow Dash: grita :do chute :Rainbow Dash: Peguei você! :Pôneis: gritam :Noteworthy: grunhe :mágico :Crescent Moon: de esforço físico :Fluttershy: morde :uiva :Applejack: Ah, não...! :voador cacareja :Applejack: Big McIntosh! Cê pode fazer qualquer coisa num sonho, lembra?! :irradiando :Big McIntosh: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo, hoo! :Rainbow Dash: Vamos lá! Se esse tal de Tantabus puser mais desse sonho contra nós, estaremos ocupados demais salvando pôneis pra pegá-lo, e ele ficará poderoso o suficiente pra escapar pro mundo real! :voador cacareja :Applejack: Como vamos saber quando ele tiver escapado? :rosna :Rainbow Dash: Ah, eu acho que saberemos. :mágicos :Princesa Luna: grunhe :rosna :Princesa Luna: sobressalta-se Depressa, meus amigos! :se transformando :Rainbow Dash: Mas que–?! :Fluttershy: Por favor! Precisamos da sua ajuda também! :mágico :Twilight Sparkle: A Fluttershy tem razão! Temos que trabalhar em equipe pra impedir que ele escape! :Sr. Cake: Mas como podemos ajudar? Ninguém em Ponyville tem a sua mágica, nem a sua velocidade! :Rainbow Dash: É, é verdade... isso lá em Ponyville. :Applejack: Mas aqui não é Ponyville. É um sonho! :voador cacareja :sendo lançados :Big McIntosh: Ié! :Twilight Sparkle: E não um qualquer! É o seu sonho! Tudo que vocês podem fazer em sonho, podem fazer agora! :Spike: os dedos Ah! Hmm... ah! Bom, se é pra sonhar, por que não sonhar grande? Iá! :Derpy: Uou! :Pôneis: comemoram :cortando :tilintando :batendo :de vento :Rainbow Dash: Tá dando certo! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas não é o suficiente! :ruge :Pinkie Pie: Se esforcem mais! Isso é um sonho, não se lembram? :trissam :[passos do Angel monstruoso] :Princesa Luna: de esforço físico Não vou aguentar manter esse sonho por muito tempo! Equestria vai sucumbir, por minha causa! :ruge :Spike: Eu estou maluco, ou ele acaba de crescer depois que a Luna disse aquilo? :Twilight Sparkle: Acho que ele tá se alimentando da sua culpa, Princesa Luna! :Princesa Luna: Se este for o caso, então talvez seja dessa forma que ele esteja ficando forte o suficiente pra escapar! :Applejack: O que ocê disse?! Hngh...! :Princesa Luna: Eu criei o Tantabus, pra poder ter o mesmo pesadelo todas as noites! chora Pra me punir do mal que causei como Nightmare Moon! :Fluttershy: Mas... como você fez isso? :Princesa Luna: Fiz para garantir que nunca me perdoaria pelo tanto que Equestria sofreu por minha causa! Mas parece que não aprendi a lição, porque agora eu só fiz vocês sofrerem mais! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas isso significa que você pode ser a chave pra acabar com isso! :Rainbow Dash: É! Se ele se fortalece porque você se sente mal com o que fez como Nightmare Moon, então você tem que parar de se sentir mal pelo que você fez! :Princesa Luna: Como posso me perdoar?! Não sou melhor agora do que eu era antes! A minha criação está para transformar o mundo em um pesadelo vivo! :Twilight Sparkle: Mas olha o que você tá fazendo! A Nightmare Moon ia querer que o Tantabus transformasse Equestria em um pesadelo! Você tá fazendo o que pode pra impedir isso! Não percebe? Que isso prova que você não é a mesma que era antes? Todos que te conhecem sabem que a Nightmare Moon está no passado! Confiamos em você, Luna! Você confia em nós a ponto de acreditar que temos razão? :ruge :Princesa Luna: ...Eu confio! :do Tantabus :radiante :Princesa Luna: Obrigada! Obrigada a todas! :cacareja :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se A Luna conseguiu! :Rainbow Dash: boceja :Applejack: Com certeza. Só que... eu não tenho muita certeza do que ela fez. :Twilight Sparkle: A Luna acabou criando o Tantabus pra se punir! Quanto pior ela se sentia, mais poder ele adquiria! Mas quando ela finalmente se perdoou pelo que a Nightmare Moon fez... :Spike: Pufe! :Fluttershy: Shh! :Spike: Huh. Com que será que ela tá sonhando? :idílica, grilos chirriam :música :créditos en:Transcripts/Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? pl:Transkrypty/Dobranoc Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 5ª temporada